Miles Morales (Earth-12131)
, , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Hey, does this mean I get a badge? All agents get a badge, right? Aw man! Come On! I should totally get a badge. I guess some things never change. | Speaker = Ultimate Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Miles Morales came from an universe where he succeeded the defunct Peter Parker, using the power he gained from an accident similar to Peter's spider bite to become Spider-Man. Miles joined forces with the Superior Spider-Man of another reality when faced with the threat of Karn, the member of a family of Inheritors bent on hunting down the different spider-heroes from the Multiverse. The two Spider-Men arrived to Earth-12131 at the same time as Karn, when the Alliance were tracking down the activities of the Sinister Six. Miles sprung into action to defend this reality's Spider-Man, who had just been ambushed by Electro and the Vulture. During the battle, Electro mentioned Doctor Octopus was looking for "a spider." After Spider-Man was saved, Miles warned him and the Alliance about the impeding menace of the Inheritors. Before deciding to go help them against the Inheritors, Spider-Man convinced Miles and Superior to help him finish off the Sinister Six's plans. Mysterio had spread an hallucinogen near the Brooklyn Bridge, causing the affected people to go on psychotic rampages. The three Spider-Men confronted the illusionist villain, who was accompanied by Kraven the Hunter and the Lizard. Once Mysterio was forced to flee, the arachnid heroes destroyed his gas machines. When the Spider-Men returned to the Helicarrier for debriefing, Doctor Octopus sent a message, claiming he had created a device capable of sealing off this reality from the rest of the Multiverse, thus stopping any more incursions, and preventing the Inheritors from coming. However, the device had to be powered by a spider-powered person. Octavius got wind of the Alliance's plan to destroy his machine, and sealed himself off in the Empire State, guarded by powered Test Subjects and the rest of the Sinister Six. Once the Spider-Army had an approach to Doctor Octopus, Superior went ahead and subdued Octavius. He tried to destroy the machine, but Miles and Spider-Man didn't allow him. The Green Goblin appeared on the scene subsequently, and tried to get hold of the device, but Miles stopped him. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Energy Projection on contact Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Web-Slinging Category:Precogs Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Invisibility Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Wallcrawling